


Redux: How not to be a Tool

by Yawh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Most Pairings Undecided, Multi, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Other, Percy Protects di Angelo's with EVERYTHING, Percy Takes Training Seriously, Starts Book Three, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawh/pseuds/Yawh
Summary: Percy had enough of bending to other people, be it Gods or Gabe. The Sea didn't like being restrained, and neither did Percy Jackson. It was time to make a change for the better and to be his own person. It's been a few years since Percy left Camp Half-Bood after the Lightning Quest, but his Elder Uncle has found him to cash in a favour owed from the whole lightning bolt debacle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How not to be a Tool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233923) by Me (On Fanfiction.net). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades finds Percy and puts fun times off the schedule for the near future.

Music was so loud that it was shaking the floor, lights were blinking so fast that it could give something with epilepsy such a big stroke that they would be out of it for days, and the people...  They seemed like the normal crowd, people that you would see at any sort of club, but if you really wanted to know what was happening in the area, you needed to look farther.

Monsters, humans, demigods, even gods themselves. 

A mixed club for those those were aware of how the world actually worked.

One such person was I, Percy Jackson.

I am the demigod son of Poseidon, the storm bringer, the earth shaker, god of the sea and one of the 'big three'. This of course, made me one of the strongest demigods alive just by default. It also made me a target and not a small one either.

It was safer in camps for the demigods, where they train you, help you reach your full potential. However, I thought differently of the places. Really all they did was let everyone know where you were, never mind the fact that they kept you away from your family. The hypocrisy of the gods practically stunk the whole area up. All this, in addition to the fact that I did not want to be dragged into any more drama from the god squad meant that I needed to find my own place. The best place that I could figure was California. 

Mum had asked me why when I requested that we move to the area with the biggest risk of Earthquakes along the beach. It was ultimately very simple. I wanted to train every asset of my power, including the one that most of the demigods of my father seemed to neglect. As of now, I had not made much headway, but soon…

This personal training, in addition to some of the gifts that I had been given over the years had lead to the strength that I had now. In fact, I was damn confident in my ability to fight. I could protect myself and I had my powers completely under control.

When I was first given the quest to find my younger uncles lightening bolt I had been twelve. Now I was vastly more prepared for the world at the age of fifteen.

Maybe that was why I had decided to take a break and find someone to share bed with at the club. Most people there did not care how old you were, as they were thousands of years old themselves. Age was not something that mattered to gods a lot, and neither was gender, as Percy continued to discover. Monsters, gods, demigods, they all took after their creators in many ways. Usually that meant that the majority of them were just plain kinky little fucks. I took this trait from my father, and I was not afraid to flaunt it.

Although on request from my mother, I never slept with anyone until I was fourteen. It had been about a year since then though, and I had experimented a lot. 

This was a thought that I soon disregarded from my mind as I danced with a rather handsome young man, a demigod if I was sensing correctly. He looked like one of Hermes actually, not surprising. He had a LOT of kids, the most of any god, if I had to guess.

Of course, nothing-good lasts all that long in this world, as all the sudden I felt a cold chill run down my neck. 

The last time I'd felt something like this was that time where I was facing my elder uncle and had the nerve to actually ask him if he'd been trying to start a war. 

I regretfully moved away from my dancing partner and moved toward the wall so that I could meet the intimidating presence that was leaning against it. Several of the other beings in the room had noticed the fact that he was there, but where trying to ignore it, well remaining respectful. This caused them to give the man plenty of room.

"My favourite uncle, what can I do for you today?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the heavy drip of sarcasm from my voice.

The man just gave a light glare in return, "I've talked to your father and he passed this quest and reward. You owe me, so you will take this quest." 

He continued, not allowing me to say anything about the matter, not that I really could considering the fact that he was right, I did owe the man.

"My kids are at that in danger; the universe seems to be against their general survival. I want you to go and protect them, become their guardian. To do this, you will become my eyes and ears when it comes to their protection. I will give you a physical gift, as well as something else you have been searching for." 

I just nodded, despite the fact I did not want to do it, and despite the fact that the mission would undoubtedly be far too long.

"I gift you with this dagger, may it protect you as well as my children, and give sign to the fact that you are a vestal for my will in such matters. I bestow full reach of your father’s domain with Earthquakes. Something that no other demigod has ever achieved." 

I watched myself be engulfed in darkness.

I could feel the earth below me, in a way that I had to wonder just how I had lived without this. Another sense that had been blocked from me at birth, just as important as my eyes, my ears... It made sense though. Hades had domain primary in earth, whereas my father’s was primary in water. Hades probably did not like the overlap, and did not like the fact that the demigods of his brother would get the power as well, so he blocked it in the demigods, the closest that he could get to blocking it from my father.

This would need a lot more training, I had decided.

I also now had a job to do. 

"You really are ruining my fun here Uncle. Still, I suppose it cannot be helped. You have given me such good gifts - you really are my favourite. I will get ready for the trip and go ASAP to meet my cute little cousins. Don't worry, I'll protect them." I finished, giving the god an actual smile. 

I actually liked my uncles style, and if my little cousins were anything like him at all, I knew that I would want to protect them despite the fact that this quest was demanded of me, instead of requested from me.

The man just glared at me, the look practically read "You had better' It almost gave me warm and fuzziness to think about how much my uncle cared about his little kiddies.

The man disappeared soon after. 

I was left looking at that son of Hermes that found another dancing partner. How unfortunate.... Oh well, it was time to tell mum about the quest and to get going anyway.


End file.
